1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to semiconductor wafer processing equipment, and more particularly, to multi-chamber process tool systems, apparatus, and associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor fabrication facility (commonly referred to as a “fab”) space is limited and expensive, and cannot be readily increased. Therefore, efficient space utilization is desired in order to achieve maximum productivity. However, it is also necessary to provide adequate access to equipment in the fab for maintenance and service.
It is in this context that embodiments of the inventions arise.